


Childhood Promise

by Mochi_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Marriage Proposal, Childhood Memories, M/M, Pinky Promise Proposal, super cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at a young age, Makoto and Haruka knew that they would always be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I have a super soft spot for fics that indulge in childhood friend relationships with moments of when they were kids.

"Hey Haru, we'll always be together, right?" seven-year-old Makoto asked his apathetic best friend, Haruka looked to the brunette with his usual, blank expression and then turned away, "I guess..." Makoto pouted slightly, "What do you mean, 'you guess?' Don't you want to stay together?" the black-haired boy stayed silent for a few moments, "What if you go to a school far away or one of us has to move?", "Well...", "Or what if one of us wants to work in a different country?", "Um...", "Also, even if we manage to go all the way through high school together, our dream careers are different, we will probably have to go to different colleges.", "Okay Haru, I get it!" Makoto yelled, not wanting to hear any more on the subject.

Haruka looked to the taller boy and saw tears were beginning to pool into his eyes, the stoic child huffed a sigh and brought a hand up to Makoto's face, fingers wiping away the transparent drops that highlighted the boy's bright emerald orbs, "But then again, I was never planning on not being with you, Makoto." the brunette looked to his friend, "Haru..." Haruka gave one of his rare smiles, "So we should make sure we'll never be separated.", "How do we do that?" Makoto asked, "When we're older, we'll get married and live together."

Makoto beamed a brilliant grin, flashing his sparkly white baby teeth, a noticeable gap where his right front tooth used to be, Haruka extended one of his tiny pinkies, "It's a promise." Makoto nodded his head and connected his own pinkie with his friend's, "Yeah, a promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fifteen years later_

Makoto heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he shut the door of his home, happy to be home, taking off his shoes to replace them with his house slippers and set his briefcase down by the coach in his living room. Loosening his tie, his nose caught waft of the salty and steamy food being prepared in the kitchen; _mackerel_.

With a gentle smile spreading on his face, he entered the room and was greeted by the sight of Haruka, apron-clad, and face looked downward at the frying pan he was using to cook the night's dinner. "Welcome home." the young man said, not taking his attention away from the food, Makoto moved to behind him and slipped his arms around the former swimmer's waist; pressing a kiss to the back of the smaller's ear, "I'm home, Haru."

Haruka nodded his head in recognition and continued preparing the food, but Makoto could see the faintest pink pepper the stoic's cheeks, "What's for dinner?" the brunette asked, moving away from the other to get the dishes, deciding to humor himself and the other despite knowing what they were having, "Mackerel." Haruka replied, "Anything else?", "Mackerel." Makoto chuckled, "Of course." he said, placing the porcelain bowls on the table. Just like every other night, Makoto would go to their shared room, change, and come back just as Haruka was serving the food, then they'd sit down, eat, and talk about their day as their matching gold rings on their left ring-fingers sparkled against the incandescent light from the bulb overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> MakoHaru breathes life into my soul.


End file.
